Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, electronic systems designed to provide these results include integrated circuits, and the integrated circuits can be adversely impacted by a variety of issues. A number of issues such as leakage currents, voltage level breakdown, and other concerns can be very problematic in a number of traditional integrated circuit techniques.
Some traditional approaches have attempted to resolve leakage current issues by increasing supply voltage levels. However, increasing voltage levels in conventional systems can cause detrimental impacts including component breakdown and unreliable performance. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional bitline system 100. Bitline system 100 includes a pass transistor 108 and a protection device 114. Pass transistor 108 can not safely pass high voltage signals. In addition, larger components, such as a protection device 114, are often required to protect or isolate the components from higher level bitline voltages, thus further restraining die space. Thus, conventional systems are usually limited in the amount of voltage they can safely pass and often inadequate to address load requirements, leakage, and other concerns.